why are you here?
by Mike L Topway
Summary: Clint always seeking Bruce for medical help.


"Why are you here Clint?" Bruce is asking Clint. It has been four days straight that Clint appeared in his room and asked to check him for ridiculous reason. The first day is fine, Clint appear with injured hand during his training. It is not a big deal, it just a little scratch at his arm. The second day, Clint said he has bump his head at something and the third day he said something about tripping or falling down.

Bruce really don't care, he actually glad that Clint look him up to help, he likes helping people. However, he thought something was up from the first day. Clint is never fond to get a medical help before and that was after his mission. At the third day Clint showed up, Bruce conclude that Clint is using the injury to meet him, even worse he caught Clint's blushing when he touched him. Bruce figured it out already, maybe Clint has crush on him.

So, when Clint showed up again today. He decided to confront him.

"My ankle still sore from tomorrow, can you check it out again?" Clint said awkwardly try to remain his restless face. Bruce just smile, he wanted to confront Clint but he can have his own fun. He likes the idea of blushing Clint under his touched, like he has a pair of magic hand!

"Just sit at the chair. I want to properly check you this time." Bruce said with a smile. He wanted to use this excuse to tease Clint.

"What do you mean properly? I am not in serious health issue here, right doc?" Clint is nervous. Bruce just chuckle at Clint.

"No. You are fine, it just this has been four days straight you come and see me. I wish to know your body better and advice you with something. So you don't have to come here often." Bruce explained to Clint, actually not explaining but total lying. Bruce only has the basic, he really did not have any idea to do medical checked up. He just wanted to mess with Clint.

Clint just shrugged and sat down on the chair. Bruce looked at him and using his hand to properly open the first button on Clint t-shirt. Clint cheek tinted with pink colour. Bruce took the stethoscope and placed it on Clint chest. Clint gasped a little at the cold of the stethoscope.

"Take a deep breath Clint." Bruce accidently leaned forward and talks directly to Clint left ear with husky voice. Clint breathed deeper than he should. Bruce then used his point and middle finger to touch Clint's neck and felt his pulse. He smiled at the reaction his got although Clint tried his hardest to remain calm.

"Your pulse is normal and your heartbeat is really good." Bruce backed away and he actually did not have any idea of what he said. He just blurted it out. This is totally worth it thought because Clint's face is redder than a tomato.

"Now tell me exactly what are you doing here Clint?" Bruce turned around. Now his back is facing Clint. He wished he can see Clint face, but maybe he is wrong with the all crush though and it is easier to talk with his back facing Clint and not his face.

"What?"

"I said I want you to tell me exactly what are you doing here?"

"I think I already told you doc."

"I know, the sore ankle, but I also know that's not why you here Clint. So tell me exactly what are you doing here?"

Bruce did not hear anything from Clint. He decided to just face him again and let this go, but he was stop by the reluctant voice. He is smiling wide, he is correct. Clint did like him.

"I like you doc. I want you to fuck me hard."

...

What the hell is wrong with me? Why I am telling Bruce that? He never will see me again. He hated me. I should just get away and commit suicide. I am not thinking straight. It is not my fault. It is Bruce fault. He has to wear that purple shirt every time I see him. It is wrong, he knew it! He knew I have soft spot for purple colour and he using it for his advantage. Arggh. I am going crazy. What should I do? Maybe I should go.

Clint woke up from his sit and awkwardly tried to straighten his cloth. "Where are you going Clint?" Clint startled with Bruce question. He looked at Bruce who facing him again with smiled on his face.

"I am not finish yet! I have to apply this oil on your ankle to reduce the sore. Just sit back and relax." Clint opened his mouth to tell him something but close it again after Bruce ignored him to get the oil from the drawer. Clint sat back on the chair. He can't understand what it is happening. What about his confession?

He just sat there and waited for Bruce's action. Bruce applied the oil on his hand and sat next to him, grab Clint's right leg, put it on his lap and start his job. He is shocked because Bruce is good, his body started to betray him. He felt so good - his imagination is going wild. He can felt Bruce touch everywhere on his body. He should stop this, so he took one deep breath and opened his eyes.

Bruce was leaning towards him and his body going rigid. Bruce lips fall on his lips. He felt perfectly fine and happy about that action.

"You are adorable Clint."

"No. I am not."

"Yes you are. Is this first time you having crush on someone?"

"No!" Clint's temperature increase, Bruce is totally right. He never felt to want someone like this before." Why? Am I that obvious?"

"Yes! You are. You never like getting medical attention before and that was after we fight against monster or alien. What with the scratch, bump and sore ankle. That is not even a good excuse." Bruce told him. He just laughed at himself. Bruce stop him by kissing him again, deeper this time and definitely using his tongue.

"So, I did good right, because you kiss me again."

"You lucky I find your action adorable."

"I am not adorable. Don't call me that!" Bruce smile at him.

"So you want me to fuck you." He became rigid again.

"That is something I am not intended to tell you, but it is just come out..."

Bruce kissed him again."Can I?" Bruce asked him, back away a little.

"Does it like I don't want you to?"

"Clint." Bruce kissed him for the third time.

"This is my first time doing something like this with a guy, but I know I want to do it. So, I will give my best Clint." Clint is shocked because he never knew about this. He figured Bruce has experience by the way his kissing.

"You never sleep with a guy?"

"No. You are the first guy who has crush on me and I like you too. So, these are no problem for me. What about you?"

"I asked you to fuck me. I think that's kind of giving every pride I left on me." Bruce laughed at that. Clint kissed him again and striped both of them naked.

"You look good in this purple shirt."

"I knew it works on you."

"What?"

"I am just kidding. I figured you like purple colour and since I want to confront you today, I though giving my best."

"So I am not the only one who is nervous about this."

"Yes. I am nervous too, I just think you like me but I never knew it is true or not."

They are completely naked now. Clint looked over Bruce's body and can't take his eyes off. This guy is so hot! How come Bruce wears all the baggy cloth and never shows his body to anyone. His eyes going lower and he lick his lips when he looked at Bruce's hard dick. That totally bigger than average guy.

He sat on his knee and without hesitation taking the dick into his mouth. This felt good and Bruce's moaning is so hot and sexy. He can't help but to touching his own dick too. Bruce was watching him and moved his hips a little, but after a while Bruce hold his head and fuck his mouth.

"Shit! Clint, Let it go. I'm cumming!"Bruce released his load on the floor beside Clint.

"That's was fast." Clint said smiling.

"You're good but no worry I am not finish yet." He was startled when Bruce easily lifted him up put him on the bed.

"Now, it's your turn." Bruce said with husky voice and kissed him deeper. Bruce trailed his kiss down to Clint's neck, Clint's nipple, Clint's abs, Clint's thigh, Clint's ankle and everywhere but the one place Clint wanted the most.

"You're such a tease, come on. Suck me or fuck me, I don't care. Do something please!" He is never though he would beg before, but he wanted Bruce and he wanted him now.

"I can do both you know."

"Damn! That was like the hottest thing anyone told me." Bruce laughed at that. Bruce took a bottle of lube at his drawer and applied it on his hand.

"You're ready?"

He nodded. Bruce mouth directly going to Clint dick and without hesitant took the whole shaft into his mouth. Bruce hand played at Clint anus before one finger going in and out. He is moaning and squirmed. His body temperature is arousing.

"Fuck! Bruce! I want you, I want your cock! Stop teasing me."

"If you want it so much, come and ride it!" Bruce said that and laying himself beside Clint. Clint looked at Bruce body lustfully and without much saying, Bruce was under him. He kissed Bruce one more time. "Hold still."

He moaned loudly when the tips of Bruce dick enter him

...

They both lay on the bed and trying to catch their breath. "So, that's was great right?" He asked Bruce with hopeful voice.

"Yes. It is awesome, can we go again."

"What?" He said shocked with Bruce suggestion. They already do it two times and Bruce was cumming like four times and he asked him again. "Man, your endurance is something else."

"I knew, so you have to take responsibility. It's one of good side effect having the Hulk." Bruce said looking at him. He looked back with confused reaction.

"What do you mean by responsibility Bruce?"

"I mean you have to take responsibility, now I can't see you as just my teammate anymore, you are my mate."

"Do you mean like lovers."

"Yes!"

"Fine, I will take the responsibility. You're so confusing sometimes." Clint said and kissed Bruce.


End file.
